


These Letters of Mourning

by bug_from_space



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Letters, M/M, Minor Character Death, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: To cope with death, Albus writes letters to the deceased.Or, five letters written to mourn, and one letter to apologize-one to someone before he dies.





	These Letters of Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned Harry Potter or any affiliated works I would not be broke and really? Look at what I write, it wouldn't Harry Potter. Also the first book came out before I was even aware of the concept of long form novel writing.

i.  
Dear father,  
I write this letter, partly in a final goodbye, and partly because I have to ask a question I could never bear an answer to. I have to ask, why did you? What did you gain? Ari is still hurt, and our family was branded by your actions. You left mother to take care of all three of us, and it did nothing. So why?   
I still miss you however. I’m at Hogwarts now, top of my year. I would like to think that you would be proud of us, and how we have carried on. I hope that if you are watching that you are proud of us, of what we’ve done, but this is my goodbye. A strange way of grieving when I know you’ll never read this letter, but mine all the same.

Farewell,   
Your son Albus.

ii.  
To my dear mother,  
I miss you and I have to hope you are at peace now. That you are happy. I know that it can’t have been easy since Father’s death/incarceration. I would like to think that you would be happy with me. That I can make you proud-that I have made you proud. I have a friend now. I think you would have liked him. His name is Gellert Grindelwald and he is brilliant and revolutionary. He and I will change the world, or he will, no doubt. His name is one meant to be remembered. The plan is to become the masters of death and abolish the statute of secrecy. Make it so that wizards will never have to hide again, so that Ariana could live openly; or so that nothing like that could ever happen again. It’s a noble cause, and one I hope will work. I should have written this sooner though. It’s been nearly two months since your death and I have had ample time to write to you. The hesitance I think came more from trying to push it to the back of my mind, and trying to distract myself. I’ve avoided addressing my feelings on the matter because I know that whatever I feel is useless, you can’t come back from the dead.

Love,  
Albus

iii.  
To Lily and James Potter,  
I am sorry for what has happened to you, truly. I have left young Harry in the care of his aunt Petunia. It is my apologies he can not go with Mr. Lupin, or Mr. Black. The magic protecting him can only survive with the presence of blood family. (Hate me if you must, but I am sorry for this.) The layers of spellwork should keep his protected if Voldemort is to ever return. I can only hope that he doesn’t though, too many people have died and suffered for his cause. Senseless as it may be I don’t believe he shant though, he was too obsessed with his own mortality for it to be that simple. Your son will grow up to be great, it’s a shame that he can’t see it with his parents.

My regrets,  
Albus Dumbledore

 

iv.  
To my old friend Nicholas Flamel,  
I mourn the loss of you and Perenelle. You have been good friends during the long years I have known you, and I’m sorry that the end to your work came to such a bitter end. You however did not, and for that I am grateful. I tragic end would have been a sad conclusion to your life, and your work. Perhaps more than that, I am glad you were not killed by Tom Riddle. He has killed many in his quest for power, the fact you are not one of those is a relief. I imagine at the age you are it is rather peaceful to be able to enter oblivion. Your brilliance and legacy will live on, of that I will make sure. I regret not talking with you nearly as much in recent years, but you held a part in my heart, as an old friend. I do not think I can bring myself to extend this letter to much though. I am sure you were aware of my affection for you and Perenelle.  
From your old friend,  
Albus Dumbledore

v.

To Barty Crouch Jr.  
The first thing I think that has to be said is how impressed I am with your abilities. You managed to infiltrate Hogwarts and impersonate a good friend for a year. Twelve OWLS if I remember correctly, an impressive feat for anyone. It’s a shame that your brilliance was wasted on Voldemort. You died to young, just like anyone in this war. You were my student, just as Voldemort was, just as the Potters were, and I failed all of you. It was my job to prepare you for the world, and I failed at that. I am sorry. The worst part is how you died I think. The Dementors kiss without a trial, a cruel fate for anyone.  
Your teacher,  
Professor Dumbledore

+i.

Dear Gr-Gellert,  
I think it has been long enough that I can call you by Gellert again.With age comes many things I have learned, clarity for one. In the century I have known you I, I think it is only now that I can see you for what you are. You are human, just as all of us are. I am still in love with you though, and that's something I find easier admit, if only to you. I’ll be dead soon enough, before the year is up I think. Voldemort made the old Gaunt family ring a horcrux, and I’ll admit the allure of putting it on came from the fact is was the resurrection stone. It’s almost funny. For all the trouble the Hallows have caused me I find them still interesting. An old man’s nostalgia. I’m almost looking forward to my death if I’m honest. I’ve been on this Earth for long enough. My wizened hand is almost useless, and the dark magic is spreading. The only reason I’m still alive at all is due to Severus. I find myself regretting not making peace with you earlier. My apologies.  
My repentance,  
Albus Dumbledore


End file.
